You Could Call Her My Sweetheart
by WhoPotterGames
Summary: Post war Panem. Haymitch and Effie have seemingly forgotten their former lives until Effie attempts the unthinkable. Effie's actions force her and Haymitch back into each others lives. But how will Haymitch cope with an aspect of his past re-entering his life? Will they truely make amends? Or has the past damaged them too much? Read to find out! (Language warning ,minimal horror).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So this is my first fanfiction on here (so nervous!). I hope you enjoy the story and your feedback will be greatly appreciated! Enjoy! Xx**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own the Hunger Games or it's characters.**

Haymitch

_"It's over. It's all over"_, Haymitch thinks to himself as the train begins to leave the Capitol. Free from all the meetings, deaths, bombings and alcohol restrictions. At last he will be home amongst what is left of District Twelve.

Peeta and Katniss are somewhere on the train, but Haymitch doesn't bother looking for them. "ah they'll be fine" he mutters to the empty carriage. Instead he stumbles around until he reaches the bar cart and begins to drown his sorrows with some Vodka. As he gulps down the fiery liquid, relaxation courses through his body. His mind flooded with thoughts and any concentration is deteriorating rapidly as he tries to read this "God darn" letter. The words dance and twirl on the flimsy paper as if to mock him on his state of being. Frustration rules out and the words begin to settle. As he reads, Haymitch flashes back to Snow's execution day, the wild look in Katniss's eyes as she fought against the guards to this day haunts his mind. Her eyes appeared sharper than any dagger and her face screamed murder. If looks could kill…

_Dear Haymitch_

_As we both know Katniss's mental health has deteriorated since the execution. She is in no state to be left completely alone. I have managed to discuss with Mr Heavensbee the option of letting her return to District 12 on the condition that I call regularly and that she has a supervisor. He thoroughly approved of this decision and ordered her immediate release. We both agreed that it would be best if you were the one to supervise Katniss as Peeta's own mental health isn't at a sufficient level and her mother and Cousin Gale shall not be returning with her. I hope it won't be too much of an inconvenience to you._

_Kind Regards_

_Dr. P. Aurelius_

"Fucking hell Capitol clown" Haymitch yells as he sits back and crumples the letter into a ball. He walks over to the fire place and watches the letter burn. _"I'm not a bloody babysitter. She can take care of herself. She always has"._ Picking up the bottle of Vodka, he staggers back to his room. That's when the screams echo through the walls. Taking him completely by surprise, he loses his grip on the vodka and the bottle shatters into crystals around the carpet. "Stupid Katniss, Peeta will bloody comfort her" he mutters. As he bends down to pick up the shards of glass, what he has just said finally registers in Haymitch's brain. What if it's Peeta who's causing the screams? Instantly forgetting about the glass, he runs down the hall to Katniss's room, the glass penetrating his bare feet. Haymitch bursts open the door to find Peeta clutching a knife in his hand, approaching slowly towards a terrified Katniss.

Before he can fully comprehend what is happening, Haymitch runs forward and tackles Peeta to the ground. Katniss lets out another blood curdling scream and runs to her telephone. "NO!" Haymitch booms as Peeta struggles beneath his faltering grip. He slashes the knife in the air screaming "SHE'S A MUTT! DON'T TRUST HER SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" His face is full of loathing. He manages to slash Haymitch on the arm but not deep enough for him loosen his grip. Haymitch manages to pin his arm down and kick the knife out of Peeta's hand. Katniss dashes over and hurls it out the train window. After witnessing the disposal of his weapon, Peeta begins to kick Haymitch in any place possible. Particularly in sensitive places he'd rather not mention. A Capitol attendant runs into the room but both Katniss and Haymitch scream for him to leave. _"This will just make it worse for Peeta, Katniss and heck me too"._ He looks up to see Katniss holding his arms down despite her obvious fear. Pride fills him for a second but it soon disappears as Peeta kicks his "package" again. After 10 minutes of struggling he finally snaps out of it. He looks up into Haymitch's eyes with such remorse and sorrow. "I'm so, so sorry." He whispers. He looks at Katniss and tears begin to pool in his eyes. Haymitch lets go of him and watches him dart out of the room. He collapses on the floor next to Katniss who is shaking uncontrollably. "You ok Sweetheart?" he asks.

"I-I'm f-fine" She replies weakly.

"No you're not, let me order you a drink" Before she can object, he orders a nearby Avox to get some chai tea. As he walks back into Katniss's room, Peeta's sobs echo the hallway. Haymitch closes the door behind me so Katniss doesn't hear him. It would be best for her right now if she didn't.

He sits back on her bed and that's when the immense pain, "courtesy of my feet", hit him. He looks down to see blood trickling from the bottom of his feet.

"Oh my God Haymitch!" Katniss exclaims. She runs into the bathroom. Probably to escape, we all know she ain't good with this stuff. But a minute later she reappears with tweezers and disinfectant. Haymitch must admit that surprised him. So they sit in silence for the next hour as they both worked to extract the glass from his feet. Katniss sips her tea and Haymitch gulps down a bottle of cold, hard Whisky. All that consumes his thoughts are memories from the war, well that's only natural. However, another thought pops into his head. It's the memory of when Haymitch first met Effie Trinket.

_It was the reaping of the 59th annual Hunger Games. She miraculously walked along the rubble path that led to his house in six inch purple heels. After knocking around thirty times Haymitch decided to let her in. He opened the door to a young, smiling Capitol woman. Her hair which had to be a wig was violet and big with firmly packed curls. Her eye make-up was the same colour with_ _little hearts drawn under her eyes. Her face was ghostly white and she wore a figure hugging violet dress which was flared below her waist. She resembled a marshmallow. A ginormous, freaky confectionary item. Haymitch had to use all his self-control to stop himself from laughing._

_"Hello Mr Abernathy!" She said in a high pitched Capitol accent. "I'm Effie Trinket, the new escort for District Twelve!"_

_"I'm Haymitch Abernathy, the drunken mentor of District Twelve!" He replied mocking her accent._

_Her face quickly dropped into a frown "That's no way to treat a lady such as myself, especially considering we have just met!"_

_"Sorry Sweetheart come in and tell me what the fuck you're doing at my house" He said gruffly. He watched as she turned her nose up at the foul stench of vomit and alcohol. He started to chuckle loudly at the face she made when her eyes spotted the mess. "Never seen dirt before Sweetheart?"_

_"Mr Abernathy this is quite appalling considering your celebrity status."_

_"Deal with it Princess, now why are you here?"_

_"To make sure you are dressed appropriately and that you are on time" She said confidently._

_"Oh these clothes of mine_ _are filthy!" Haymitch mocked "I better get some clean ones!" and knowing full well it would annoy her, he began to strip down in front of her._

_"Mr Aber…"_

_"Call me Haymitch"_

_"Haymitch please have some manners! I will see you at two o'clock!" and with that she ran out of the house with amazing speed (given she was in six inch stilettoes) leaving Haymitch almost rolling on the floor with laughter._

That particular memory made Haymitch smile for the first time in months. Although he acted as though he did, he never hated Effie. I mean he helped her after she was rescued. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt that he had left her behind considering that her mental state was nearly as bad as Katniss's. But he soon drowned it out with more Whisky.


	2. Chapter 2 Effie

_Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the fic! This chapter may be shorter than the previous one but i will make it up to you in the next chapter ^.^_

_Allons-y!_

_(this story is un-betad)_

**Effie**

_The metal door creaks open. Here they come, the devils that call themselves peacekeepers. One of them is holding a small black box in their hands. I've never seen this before. Usually they just beat me unconscious with bats, burn me with hot iron_ _or boiling water, use me as their punching bags. The men like to use me for their own selfish needs as well. At first I fought them. Hit, scream,punch, anything to prevent to pain I would receive anyway. But it became too much. My body became use to the pain, my mind helped tolerate some of it_._ All I had was my dark, cold, mouldy cell, a rag for a blanket and a thin mat. This is all I had to try and keep myself sane._

_They are slowly approaching my naked bodice. Evil grins written all over their faces. They stand in front of me, towering over as though they were royalty. The "big man" holds this_ _strange box, while a petite, yet fierce looking woman carries a bucket of water. It doesn't take me long to figure out what was happening. "Please… don't"_

_I am drenched and my body is shaking violently. "STOOOOOOOOOOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PPPPPPLLLLEEEEASE"_

Effie wakes suddenly. Her heart is pounding so fast she can barely breathe. Her bed and body is drenched in sweat and her throat is dry and sore. _I must've been screaming again, I always do now._

She pulls the blankets up to her chin and turnson the light to her hospital room as though the light will bring safety. "One more night and then I'm free of this awful place" Effie whispers. The dim light creeps her out, but it doesn't prevent the colourful room from nearly blinding her. '_I hate it. It's so Capitolised'._ The old Effie would have loved it. But the one lying in this hospital be feels her old self has gone forever, leaving behind a broken shell. "This is the Capitol's fault. Those months of torture and pain finally showed me the real Capitol I had been turning a blind eye to for all those years. I loathe this place. I will never trust it again" she whispers to the walls, the only trustworthy "people" in the Capitol according to Effie.

A nurse quietly opens my door. Her face is gentle as she gives Effie a new blanket. "Are you ok Effie? I would've come sooner but I was held up in Ward 4"

Effie nods in reply. '_It is very rude of me, I know she is a lovely person, but how can I trust her. The one person I could ever really trust was Haymitch' _Effie thinks. Tears form in her eyes when she thinks of him. The nurse quietly leaves the room. Effie falls back onto her bed and cries herself back to sleep, memories of Haymitch swimming in her head.

"Effie? Effie my dear it's me" a voice whispers softly.

"Haymitch what are you…" Effie's eyes flutter open to reveal not Haymitch but the chubby face of Plutarch Heavensbee smiling down at her.

"Of course it's not Haymitch!" Plutarch laughs, amused by her stupid statement. "He left for Twelve almost a week ago! You know that!"

'Of course I do. How could I forget?'

"What's happening then Plutarch?" at this he laughs even harder.

"Oh Effie you crack me up! You are being released today! I have come to escort you back to your apartment. It miraculously wasn't destroyed in the bombings"

This makes Effie jolt up. "But I don't want to go back!" Fear now present in her voice. "I want to leave the Capitol!"

"I'm sorry Effie I'm afraid we can't let you. You are going to be… observed for a few months. Doctor Aurelius doesn't believe you are stable enough to be away from his care"

The tears that were threatening to make an appearance are now running freely down her cheeks. She feels so weak and vulnerable. '_I can't move to District Twelve or anywhere for that matter. Not until I show them I can live independently. And show them I will'._


	3. Chapter 3- What Trees Conceal

**Hey! Thank you so much to the people who have taken time to read this story. I know the first two chapters haven't been very good but hopefully this chapter will start to improve the story. Read and Review! :)**

**Allons-y!**

Haymitch

The harsh afternoon sun wakes Haymitch out of his drunken slumber. Moaning and cussing every word he knows, Haymitch rolls off the couch and tries to regain full consciousness. "Freakin nature and shit ruining everrryy…." Haymitch mumbles as he climbs the stairs to the bathroom. Shower or toilet is probably the only decision he'll have to make today. Besides which bottle of booze he'll down for lunch.

The icy water fully awakens Haymitch. Shower time was the most dreaded, it was when every haunting memory made reappearances. Particularly Maysilee. Those eyes that were filled with such warmth, you lost yourself in them. Her beautiful hair and her final, agonising shrieks…

It was the sound of the telephone that managed to snap Haymitch back to reality. How long has he been in the shower? _'Time flies just like all the fucks I give'. _Sighing to himself, Haymitch slowly makes his way out of the practically overflowing bath. Could those Capitol people ever give it a rest? You would think the war would've knocked the sawdust out of their heads, evidently not, according to Haymitch. All he wanted was isolation from the world outside, to hide away with his beautiful whisky until death. A wish it seems will never come true.

He stumbled his way, butt naked, down the stairs into the kitchen. His eyes scanned the room for the new cordless phone he was given. He hadn't seen it since his arrival home. Out of the corner of his eye, a little light flashed under the dining table. Realisation struck and Haymitch practically leapt for the phone. The ringing was really impacting on what little patience he had. Who could blame him? The phone sat inches away from his grasp, wedged between two chairs. Haymitch strained closer but to no avail. The ringing stopped dead. "Fuck!" A mixture of adrenaline and anger raced through his bones. With all the strength he could muster, Haymitch overturned the expensive Mahogany table. Panting heavily, he grabbed the phone and threw it at the window. Shards of glass scattered everywhere but Haymitch didn't care. Those capital idiots still managed to screw up his life. Why couldn't they just forget him like he did them? '_I swear if they ever set foot in this house, I'll kill them." _Haymitch took in the mess around him. He felt so confined, trapped. He couldn't escape his mind. He marched over to his lounge where a pair of shorts and a hunting jacket was sprawled across it. He furiously dressed and bolted out the door. That Quarter Quell training had been beneficial after all.

The woods. It was his only escape. Once deep enough in the safety of the trees, Haymitch halted to a stop. This particular meadow was his favourite. _As a child, he would climb the fence occasionally._ _He found the meadow at the age of 9. He chased a squirrel for at least a kilometre. That squirrel could be his family's dinner. For once, they mightn't go to sleep starving. Haymitch ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Naturally the squirrel had the upper hand although Haymitch remained determined. He was so close he could grab that furry little tail, until his face met the dirt. He sat up to inspect the grimy cut that was quickly releasing blood down his leg. When he looked up, his surroundings forced the memory of the squirrel and his leg out of his mind. The trees were mighty structures that seemed to reach to the heavens and beyond. A small creek pooled around boulders and shrubs. Haymitch swore he could see miniature fish whizzing through the water. Lilies bloomed in abundance and Mockingjays sang their sweet songs. It was truly paradise. He didn't return home that night._

Haymitch swiftly wiped away the stray tear that trickled down his face. Even the most beautiful of places were as equally painful. But Haymitch needed this. To get out of that god forsaken house and the Victor's Village. He was on the verge of wanting to burn that bloody house down. The temptation grew each time he set foot in his home. But Haymitch was sure as hell he didn't want to live with either Peeta or Katniss. Katniss was so vacant and Peeta was, well he was too unpredictable. He preferred to wake up out of a stupor without a knife in his back thank you.

As Haymitch stood up to leave, a large rustle in a nearby tree caught his attention. '_No animal could make that much of a racket'. _The only creatures capable of that movement were Tracker Jackers, but they unsurprisingly died out when their dictator, President Snow did. Haymitch couldn't help himself; he softly prowled towards the large oak. There was a fair amount of shrub between him and the tree which means easy concealment if necessary. Every survival instinct automatically switched on.

Another large rustle sent his heart into overdrive. Honestly who was it? Katniss hadn't hunted in almost a year. No-one else in the district would know about this spot would they? They're too busy trying to rebuild a town from rubble anyway. He crouched behind a tree to try and figure everything out. It could just be an animal. But why was he so bloody scared to the point he felt he would vomit up his stomach? He did have a choice. Run for his life or let curiosity win him over. After little consideration, he chose the latter. Swallowing his fear, he stood up once again and started to approach the tree.

The rustling continued to grow louder. Each step he took felt like a kilometre. He felt each individual hair on his body stiffen. He softly patted the trunk of the tree before looking up. Closing his eyes, he snapped his head up. He heard a small gasp. As much as he didn't want to, he opened his eyes to reveal Katniss. _'What the fuck?' _But something wasn't right, that was certain.

"Katniss what are…." Haymitch stopped dead when he spotted a necklace of rope around Katniss's neck. He followed the trail of rope up to a small branch sitting above her head.

"Katniss no!" He shouted but his words were lost in the leaves. Katniss had fallen off the branch.

**Chapter 4 coming soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Determination

**Hey! Thank you once again to all you wonderful people who have actually read my story. I don't know if I like it though and I feel like I'm failing :( Please read and review it would really help :)**

**allons-y! **

**Effie**

_Drowning. She was definitely drowning. It was as though she was a comet, falling and floating into the great unknown. Colours so vivid, it must be death. Her chest grew heavy as she sharply inhaled. Hold on, you can't breathe underwater. That was simple biology that even Effie knew. Did she just see….?_

Effie's eyes fluttered open. The morning sun had not yet risen as her room was as dark as charcoal. Groggily, she sat herself up to see her alarm clock clearer. 3:24 it read. "Damn" Effie whispered to herself. Normally she wouldn't let such words escape her mouth, but as she learnt in hospital, she can let her guard down when alone. And so she did.

3:25. Her room felt cold. She had returned to her apartment six days ago to find it immaculate, ready for her new life. On the second day, in a fit of rage, Effie demolished her living room. Smashing priceless ornaments, ripping her $8000 lounges. Anything that could be harmed in any way, she destroyed. Her apartment simply felt _wrong. It was so unfamiliar. _Effie could not comprehend how easily the Capitol could dismiss everything that happened. It became an unspoken rule on the streets of the Capitol to never talk about the war. Never. They didn't even feel gratitude for the people who made Panem better. And Effie hated them for it.

3:31. Effie gave up on sleep. What was the use? The dreams were worse than reality. Pulling back the furry blankets, she sleepily stumbled her way to the kitchen. Thank god for instant coffee. No sugar, no milk with a hint of lemon. Just the way she liked it. But coffee can only do so much. _"If I could just hear their voices again. Gosh just even hearing Katniss breathing would be enough." _Why did all those Doctors and Nurses just expect her to forget? She yearned for news but could never bring herself to dial their numbers. They obviously have moved on. Haymitch is drinking, Katniss hunting and Peeta baking. She felt she didn't fit in anywhere in their exclusive little routine. And that simply broke her.

A wailing sound brought Effie out of her slumber. _"I don't scream like that". _Effie lifted her head of the chilly kitchen bench. How on Earth did she fall asleep on that? The wailing continued._Gosh who is this impatient person? I do have a life!" _Effie chuckled darkly at her last comment. She reached across the bench and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Effie asked wearily.

"Hi Effie, it's Peeta…."

"Oh my Peeta! How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages! How's everyone? Are…" Effie yelled excitedly.

"Eff.."

"the people in the District.."

"Ef…"

"they rebul.."

"EFFIE!" Peeta shouted which caused Effie to jump in her seat. "Look I'm sorry, it's just" Peeta's voice cracked. Something was wrong. "It's Katniss" Effie heard a sob escape from his mouth.

"Peeta please! What happened?"

"She was in the forest. I didn't know until I saw Haymitch carrying her back to the Village. He looked distraught." Peeta let out another sob. "Anyway he said he found her just as she had tried to… tried to.. she was going to hang herself Effie, AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Peeta had broken down completely now.

"Peeta is she alive? Please tell me she's alive!" Effie screamed.

"S-s-she's f-fine, luckily-y H-h-a-aymitch c-caught h-her when sh-he f-fel m-managed to undo t-t-he ro-ope. She hadn't kn-notted it properly and luckily her head-d f-fell through." She knew he couldn't continue. So for what seemed like hours they sat at opposite ends of Panem in silence

"Thank you for telling me Peeta. I will be on the train tomorrow to visit her. She is in hospital right?"

"Yes and oh Effie that would be wonderful! I can't wait to see you! Take care."

"You too Peeta I will see you tomorrow." The line went dead.

"What do you mean I can't go?! She is lying in that hospital bed and I need to see her! Plutarch see reason!" Effie fumed. This phone call was not going to plan.

"Effie dear I'm sorry! But it just is not possible for you! It is in our records that you are not eligible to leave the Capitol for another three months. Your mental health is re-"

"I AM FINE PLUTARCH FINE! JUST GET ME TO HER!" She shouted. This could not be happening.

"Effie you aren't helping your argument by your yelling. My dear Effie I'm sorry. I'll send Katniss some flowers on your behalf. Ta Ta love." That was it.

Effie hurled the phone into the wall and watched it shatter. She wouldn't take the word of a stupid, aged man whose brain must be shrinking. No, she would take matters into her own hands. She ran into her room, quickly threw a dress, blue coat and flats on. (High heels were long gone). Her destination, the Capitol City Gaol.


	5. Chapter 5- Realisation

**Hi :) Sorry this chapter's a little late. I was doubting the story a lot but managed to excite myself back into it! Well here it is, Chapter 5! R&R :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games nor its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

**Haymitch**

Watching Katniss's heart monitor was strangely enchanting. All different analogies that could possibly begin to define life came streaming through his mind. Up and down, straightish, up, up, down, up. _God I'm too tired for this shit_. Haymitch hobbled over to the bedside table, where a small pot of coffee sat untouched. As he poured a mug, he had to admit it did taste alright without the dash of whiskey. Although, that didn't stop him smuggling his flask into the hospital.

A small groan sounded from beside him. Haymitch stared at the shell of the girl he once knew. Her greasy brown hair was sprawled across her face and her chest rose and fell harmoniously. It was tragic that she was sedated practically 24/7. If anything, reality is better than the nightmares that consume your unconscious being. But at least she was alive. Haymitch winced at how selfish that outlook sounded. Death would be better than the constant hell they endure and that was what Katniss was seeking. Escape. He had grown too close to her to ever let go. The face of Rebellion, the faux daughter, and the love of the baker boy's life.

Haymitch considered it pure luck that he had been able to free Katniss before crippling damage could've occurred. The rope barely touched her neck as it was too busy clutching underneath her chin. To her misfortune, she really didn't climb high enough. Haymitch looked down at his grazed and bruised hands from the devious thorns. Well she certainly picked the roughest tree. For a Victor, she really hadn't planned the would-be suicide well. This led Haymitch to believe that perhaps, she could never really go through with it full heartedly.

A whimper, intake of breath and groan escaped Katniss in the space of two seconds. _She's in the arena._ Sighing, Haymitch fumbled around the flimsy bed sheets for Katniss's hand. But before he could find it, Peeta slid into the room, holding a plate of bagels.

"Hey Haymitch. What were you doing? Has she woken up yet? The Doctor said she should be up by 9:30. It's nearly 10:16" Peeta murmured nervously.

He placed the bagels on the table and walked towards the window that overlooked an entry to the woods. _Damn I want a fucking bagel. Like Katniss will wake up especially for your baking. I'm the conscience one here Peeta you daft idiot. _Haymitch blinked furiously as the blinding morning sun ghosted through the window when Peeta drew back the curtains. The dust danced to the rumbles of Haymitch's stomach.

"Peeta give me a damn bagel already". Peeta was now checking Katniss's drip and heart monitor.

"Hang on, I think there's something wrong with drip" Peeta muttered. Anxiety was definitely electrocuting him. Although he did absently-mindedly, toss Haymitch a bagel.

Peeta had surprised Haymitch the most. Whilst he and Katniss wallowed in the past, Peeta was really making an effort to attain a sense of normality. Every day, Haymitch saw through drunken eyes, Peeta walking into Katniss's house with a basket of baked goods. Peeta learnt pretty quickly just to leave Haymitch's basket at the door. Despite that, he visited every third day. That was a pact they'd made on the social matter of things. He helped rebuild, fed the starved and clothed the poor. But best of all, he always brought him his favourite booze on supply day. And, from the desolated lounge room, Haymitch stared at the warm glow that was emitted from Peeta's house each night.

"Peeta" a weak whisper uttered from beneath the depths of the blankets.

Haymitch didn't bother to move a muscle as Peeta was already crouched down by her side. It was easy to forget sometimes how much he loved her. Those sea blue eyes shone adoringly at the mere mention of her name. A simple touch made even Haymitch's ice heart flutter a little. Peeta lived for her, which became very evident when two months ago, Peeta spent the majority of his victors winnings on psychiatric care in the capitol three times a week. He hadn't had an episode for almost six weeks.

Katniss's eyes flickered as she woke from her sedation. She had been keeping her silent demeanour through the duration of her hospital stay. But each day, a crack would break through her fortress. Haymitch could tell she was relenting to the loving smile of Peeta. _Finally, she might actually start to live again. _ Today was the biggest breakthrough however, as he saw Katniss whispering to Peeta. A hint of a smile etched on her face.

"Look I've gotta go get some booze before I dehydrate. I'll leave you kids to it yeah?" Katniss's eyes averted to Haymitch. He swore he could see her smile slightly.

As Haymitch walked back to the safety of the Victors Village, he thought about the lack of media attention Katniss was receiving. On the contrary, Haymitch was thrilled that those pink and green vultures weren't lurking around the rubble of District Twelve. The last thing this possibly needed was a nation at the doorstep of Katniss's ward. He was certain that there were some Capitol spies around. But he had intentionally kept this quiet, and, thank God, it worked.

The more Haymitch thought about it, the more he realised the lack of sympathy from "friends". Plutarch sent a card and a scheduled phone call, Gale and her mother couldn't be reached, Paylor and the government officials each sent a bunch of flowers and manufactured "Get Well" cards, and Effie, not even a cheap card or petal from her. He always knew when it counted; they were never really there for any of them. The districts were still pawns in a more subtle game.

Haymitch slammed the door closed as he walked to the kitchen. He gulped down his smoothest whiskey and plonked himself on the couch. He tried to rid his mind of _her_. That bloody pink wig and sky rise shoes. She always fixed herself in his mind at any thought of the Capitol. But as each day passed, Haymitch continued to hate her a little more. _Not even a stinking card. I knew she would desert us, I mean Katniss. And just when I was beginning to respect her… _

He dropped the empty bottle onto the floor beside him. He couldn't dwell on the past anymore. It just resulted in pain and he'd had enough of that for a lifetime. He had Peeta and Katniss. Perhaps that's all he needed for the remainder of his life.

**Has Haymitch truely let go of his past? Including Effie Trinket? Or will they cross paths again sooner than he thinks? Read to find out! Next chapter up soon lovelies! :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6- Strategy

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've last updated! Life has gotten in the way haha. I'd also like to remind you that my spelling is Australian (as I am Aussie) so sorry for any confusion caused. Anywho this chapter is going to be extra long and I hope you enjoy it! R&R xx**

**Allons-y! **

**Effie**

The crisp breezes of a winter's night entwined between Effie's locks of hair as she walked through the dusk lighten streets. Droplets of sweat trickled agonisingly slow down her rosy cheeks. It seemed unbelievable to Effie what an anxiety ridden mind can do to your body. No longer was she in the "pleasant" regions of the Capitol, oh no, this was home to society's rejects. Prostitutes stood at each corner draped with skimpy clothes suggesting excitement when their faces screamed boredom. Men with their bloods of whisky and minds of hunters goggled over the tired bodies of the corner girls. Packs of green, blue, yellow and gold men stalked the sidewalks intimidating the youngest of children. You did not dare make eye contact with anyone. Unless you want to be beaten to a pulp that is.

Effie had only ever wandered these streets once in her life and even that was a shameful confession to make.

_It was the Rosehill High Senior 'Scavenger Hunt'. In order to win the $1000 wardrobe prize, each senior student was given the same list of ridiculous and embarrassing tasks to complete. Some included running through the streets wearing clothes from last season or stealing a civilian's wig. But one task eliminated much of the competition due to the nature of its request. The task was to walk into the infamous 'The Mare's Gun' Bar and dance on one of the bar stools for the crowd of weirdos that inhabited the joint. Most of her class mates chickened out, the suburb in question alone was enough to rob you of any courage. However, Effie refused to be seen as anything but a champion. Effie Trinket never stood down, a trait she had inherited from her late father. That wardrobe had to be hers. She decided to complete that task first; her friends would worship her for it Effie thought. She took her best friend Tulipia to the filthy and unhygienic suburb of Pauper._

_"Er I dunno Effie, I've heard that they try to kill girls using teeth made of second grade gold in there" Tulipia whispered to Effie as they approached the Bar. "They even use __district__silver sometimes!"_

_"Tulipia, how many times do I have to tell you I must do this?! Besides I don't think they're poor enough to use district silver. Herculay says he'll buy me the latest Pwah stilettoes if I do it. He is just the sweetest boyfriend isn't he? Now are you coming or not?" Effie replied. Honestly Tulipia could be so wimpy for a girl of equal popularity to herself._

_Taking a deep breath, Effie confidently pushed the doors of the bar and strutted inside. Behind her she heard hurried footsteps fading into the distance._

_Let's just say, Effie's behind had never been pinched so hard._

Effie's hand trailed across the rusted metal bars of the City Gaol. She had feared this place beyond comprehension after the war. She thought of the prison and every terrible occurrence that happened to her every waking moment. Until she found out this was not where she was kept captive. Rather, Snow's personal dungeon.

Even during the war, the gaol kept the prisoners and their usual routine. Bombs, warfare and death would not release these criminals so it seemed. Before walking over to the security box, Effie stood and inhaled deeply three times whilst humming a melody. This little ritual had calmed her down throughout her life. It had turned into her personal trademark.

"State your name and reason of visiting these premises on Monday the 21st of November" A gruff voice rung from behind the glass of the little box of an office.

"My name is Effie Trinket. I am here to see Bluetongue. He was a dear friend of grandfather's before he stole the government's diamond. It was soon after that my poppy, that he-"Effie brought her hands to her face in a mock gesture of crying.

"I understand Madame, please follow me" the guard exclaimed hurriedly. He was obviously not one for expressions of emotion. Effie muttered a small relief about choosing Grade 9 Drama.

Goodness did those corridors reek with what smelt like a brew of sweat, blood and excretion. It choked Effie to the point of gagging. Prisoners and guards simply stared at her with a judgmental glace or the occasional eye rolls. She was an unwanted outsider, this isn't her place and everyone here was sure to make it known to her. She couldn't have been more relieved when they reached Bluetongue's cell.

"The ugly bastard's in there somewhere. Try not to get yourself killed" the guard faced Effie with a repulsive smirk stretching across his face. With a departing nod, he turned and walked away. Not without kicking a few select prisoners.

"Um hello Bluetongue. I'm Euphemia Trinket, you knew my grandfather Serpatala Trinket? I'm not sure if you remem-"

"Yeah I remember the old dog. Why you 'ere though? He kick'd the bucket yonks ago. Lucky bugga." He interrupted with a slight wisp in his weathered voice.

"Well I was wondering if you could perhaps" Effie lowered her voice to a mere whisper "do me a favour?" Effie pulled her best pleading face as the man stretched his face closer to hers. His eyes were blue velvet that pierced her sharper than any sword. Age was drawn on his face as though he was a living artwork. Time had not been kind to him. The only essence of Capitol was the aquamarine tongue that flickered in and out of his mouth.

The silence was becoming overwhelming. She really didn't know how to approach a criminal. She hadn't any experience beforehand. "_This man could really kill me. I'm a sitting duck to his gun". _Effie felt her head being dragged towards the ground.

"Why should I do you a favour? I can't even get outta this cell. I've been 'ere for 39 years and I still got too long ta go. Then you prissy capitol girl come sayin that a old friendship should convince me to help er for a petty plan. Who do ya think ya are? Your Grandaddy abandoned meh." Bluetongue spat.

"He died" Effie gasped, "You guys were best mates. I have the first gun you two ever used for hunting. I am willing to give it to you as well as payment. Please I need you. Don't let fallouts ruin a great opportunity for you!"

He released her hair. Effie swore he must have pulled half of it out.

"You dunno even a little bit of what 'appened girly. But how much are we talkin 'ere?"

"Ten thousand including the gun. I need you to hack into the Capitol computer system and order my immediate deportation to District Twelve. The Mockingjay is in danger and I have no life here. I have no one please you are my only hope." Effie whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Through the bars, he reached out and wiped them away. She tensed and first but soon relaxed.

"Aw love don't cha cry now. Look that is a good deal and I accept but I need one thing to carry this out. You gotta pen?" He whispered as discreetly as possible. They both subtly checked for guards before she handed him a pen from her purse.

"Now this will get me inta the system. Come back inna week and you will be on a train the day later guaranteed." He gave her a small smile.

"I can't thank you enough!" She looked down at her hand and saw the word 'L.U.C.K' scribbled roughly. "But what is this luck thing? Is is expensive?" She questioned.

"Nah love he's a mate of mine. You gotta go to the Mare's Gun and find him at table 42. He'll give you a little blue stick but only for a favour of 'is choice. Bring it ta me and it'll be done".

"The Mare's Gun? I dunno Bluetongue…"

"You wanna go ta twelve? You gotta go there first." He replied.

Effie took a trademark breath, "Ok, the payment and stick will be with you in two days." Effie looked behind her to see the guard approaching them. She hastily began to act again. "Oh bluey I am so glad we have been able sit and chat about Poppy. We never knew he had another child before Daddy! What a scandal oh dear!"

"Yep love he did" Bluetongue gave her a knowing look.

"Ok Miss Trinket time to go, its dinner time for the inmates. Wouldn't want to get killed would you?" The guard teased.

"Oh god no" Effie giggled. She gave Bluetongue and turned to walk away when he yelled out to her.

"This fella ya after must be pretty darn special. Hope it works out love!" He gave her a wink and returned into the depths of his cell. _"What in Panem was that about? Was he just keeping up the act?"_

Effie awoke the next morning to the sound of her door knocking. Groggily, she picked herself up from the couch and walked across to the door. She tiptoed to see through the little peephole. It revealed a gruff, yellow man with a faded green beard and a crow bar. For some reason she recognised him. However, quite irresponsibly for her, she opened the door.

"Whadda Bluetongue send ya to me for?" His voice boomed in Effie's weary ears. Was this 'Luck'? _But why would he come to me? I always thought you had to always see them. At least that's what sitcoms always implied._

"How did you know about that? I'm so sorry to trouble you but-"

"I 'ere everythin from dem cells. Yeah lass I can give ya the stick but for a favour." He muttered abruptly.

"Let me just grab my wallet." Effie said but a large yellow hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed the door shut at almost the same time.

"I don't want ya money, I want you." He smirked.

"No I'm sorry I can't do that. I am happy to pay you as much as necessary just not that." Apparently this answer was not correct and he pushed her against the wall of her living room.

"STOP PLEASE STOP" Effie squirmed and wriggled but his grip proved too strong. Memories of the dungeon filled her vision. Every day, pushing, grabbing and screaming. Effie wouldn't let this happen again. Not ever. As Luck struggled with the buttons of her night gown, she reached across to her shelf where the family vase was placed. Effie struggled and stretched trying to grab the vase. He was starting to undo the buttons. She continued to stretch but his weight was restraining her. His parts pressing against her leg through his jeans. Effie felt an adrenaline of fire course through her body. It wasn't Luck; he was still fidgeting with the buttons of her pants. It was a will to survive. Effie stretched a little more until she felt the cool ceramic vase in her grasp. She swung it around and smashed it onto Luck's head.

He collapsed on the floor in front of her, blood pooling around his head. Effie sat down and attempted to recover from the shock. She had done it though. She overpowered him and stopped him. This fact brought a smile to Effie's lips. She crawled towards him and frisked him for a stick thing. She found it in the back pocket of his jeans. She grabbed hold of it and bolted into her room. Carefully, she placed the stick in the safe and closed it up again. Next she picked up the phone and called the police. No way was this evil predator getting away with this.

Two hours later Effie had provided a report for the police and watched his unconscious body being hurled into the Police Van. The Senior Constable had told Effie they had been after him for 19 years. He was most likely going to be serving life as there is so much evidence against him. Luck had also been the once who pinched her backside all those years ago at the Mane's Gun.

Effie reflected on all of this as she sat on the 266 bus to the Gaol. She felt proud that women had equal rights in such a troubled country. He would be made to regret all those offenses he committed and he most definitely deserved it.

As the bus stopped at Lolly Lane, Effie saw a familiar round body board the bus. She looked up to see Plutarch staring directly at her. "Come with me" he sung.

He led Effie into a large office block that was once the Games headquarters. The whole interior had changed dramatically and the foyer was a modern grey. They stepped inside the Golden elevator and stood in a classic awkward elevator way. Plutarch did not speak a word until they reached floor 10, the former Penthouse suite of District Twelve.

He gestured for her to sit down on a dome like chair. Admittedly the penthouse had barely changed. It made Effie hope for sudden blindness.

"Effie dear" Plutarch whispered, "Bluetongue? Luck? Really Effie I never thought you'd stoop so low. However you cannot go to thugs to escape the Capitol!" His voice quickly boomed in anger throughout the room.

"Well maybe if you had just sent me a month ago I wouldn't have had to go to such measures!" Effie retaliated. Plutarch was not going to win this battle again.

"It is law Effie and it is all about your safety and wellbeing too! You are safer here in the Capitol amongst friends. That's what we all are, friends!"

"You aren't friends! This isn't safe! I almost got raped and my doctor's trying to drug me into a vegetable state! My friends are in District Twelve and they need me as much as I need them!"

"FRIENDS WHO DON'T EVEN CONTACT YOU FOR 4 MONTHS EFFIE?!" Plutarch screamed. His face was as red as the freshest tomatoes in eleven. "Effie I'm sorry" He whispered. "I just don't know".

He leaned over for a hug but Effie jumped from her seat before their bodies could meet. "Send me there. I can't be here" Effie croaked.

"I must ask you one question though; will you keep trying to escape if I refuse to let you go? Will it come to you being imprisoned or killed trying Effie? He begged.

"Until I am free" Effie said proudly.

Plutarch sighed heavily and began tapping things into his electronic planner. His tired eyes heavy with what seemed like tears. "Your train leaves tomorrow morning at ten. I'll contact Haymitch and you are to go to his house. I'm disappointed Effie."

"Thank you Plutarch" She leaned in and kissed his sweaty cheek. She ran from the penthouse. Mere hours separating her from The Capitol and freedom.

Please Review! They are much appreciated! Next chapter up soon! :) xx


	7. Chapter 7- Surprise

**Hiya all! I'm very sorry about the wait, writers block has been quite tricky to work with. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's where the plot really starts to pick up! I'm not overly happy with this chapter but I promise the next will be better!**

**Allons-y!**

**_Haymitch_**

It was 7:00 o'clock in the morning, and for the first time in what seemed like years, Haymitch was awake _and_ sober. This wasn't by choice however; the last of his supply was consumed during a fit of rage over the lounge room light. He hadn't drunk a single drop in 5 hours, 24 minutes and 32 seconds. The worst part was he had been awake for every gruelling second.

At around 2:23 his body started to shake. It was as though every fibre of his body was dancing to the beat of his misery. 3:47 was when the room started twirling and his lounge began chasing him around the coffee table. The coffee table was trying to trip him so the lounge could eat him. 4:57 was when he accidently dropped an empty bottle of scotch on his foot when he thought he could squeeze out the tiny drop that sat teasingly at the bottom of the bottle. The finally at 6:12 the uncontrollable sobbing began and has continued ever since.

There was only one hope for Haymitch and a hope he obviously would have to fight for. On the other side of town, a little market had formed a few months back and had progressed into a lively business. Sadly they only sold 3 types of wine. But as long as it had reasonable alcohol content, he was willing to fulfil the journey.

_Why did I have to choose the shirt with buttons? Stupid annoying things are plotting against me I swear to God. _No matter how hard Haymitch tried, the buttons would simply tumble out of Haymitch's trembling fingers. _I'll come back to it later. I need some fucking pants. _Knowing his luck they'll try and throw him out anyway, no need to provoke them further.

7:21, the market opens in 9 minutes. Haymitch was still fumbling at his shirt when his frustration peaked and he threw the navy blue fabric onto the kitchen bench. The room spun and jumped at him, his legs quivered like an earthquake and his brain hammered against his skull. A perfect combination of setbacks. Although today was different. The adrenaline was corseting through Haymitch's body. The craving for the "elixir of life" was far too strong to deny.

Stumbling through the front door, Haymitch began a steady jog down to the market. It would've been easier to pound Katniss's door and demand she wakes from her depressive state and go buy him the harder stuff. Or better still, pray on the kind-hearted Peeta. Use a mixture of manipulation and sympathy to obtain 3 bottles of the finest bourbon. But there was no way he could possibly look at anything other than alcohol in the state he was in. _Left at the tree, right at the gravesite, right at the dumpsters and then dear, sweet revival. _

Haymitch was now panting and coughing his way through the gravesite. Sweat trickled down his bare chest and resisted the crisp breeze that was blowing. His eyes were surely going to pop out of their sockets if he continued. He glanced over at the remains of a marble statue amongst blackened trees. _Mum._ He had to move. Any more regrets could possibly kill him at that moment. She was inspiring him to keep moving. Just like in the Capitol soap operas, but for all the wrong reasons. Still, it was the push Haymitch needed.

He trudged through the thick mud that surrounded the line of putrid dumpsters. Beggars pleaded and children wailed for their parent's attention whilst they dug through garbage. _I'll give 'em a buck on the way back. _What if they ran out of wine while Haymitch gave the poor beggars charity? He would have to wait another 24 hours. He couldn't let that happen. No more obstacles.

"Give me the fucking casket of red you dick" Haymitch slurred into the petrified stall managers face. He had reached the stall an hour ago and in that time period downed 2 bottles of white wine and 1 bottle of red. He was gradually returning to his normal drunken stupor. _A few more bottles should do it_ he thought. But the plan had diminished when the skinny little man placed the casket out of Haymitch's reach.

"I c-c-can't I need to save some for the o-other c-c-customers. M-my f-f-f-f-father will kill me if he comes back in 10 minutes to an empty s-s-stall." The stall manager squeaked.

"Look here pip-squeak, your father can get stuffed I just want this casket then I'll be off!" Haymitch did a small imitation of a fairy.

"P-please sir I c-ca-" But his feeble attempt of reconciliation was cut off by Haymitch's arm constricting around his neck.

How long the physical brawl between Haymitch and 3 other stall owners lasted he will never know. 1 perhaps 2 hour's maybe? Haymitch woke to the smell of wet earth beneath his nose. Weakly, he lifted himself off the moist soil to collapse once again. Third time really is the charm as Haymitch was now successfully sitting cross legged in his front garden, swaying along with the breeze. Throbbing, endless throbbing pounded his every muscle. His legs looked a hauntingly ocean blue in contrast to his bloody red arms. The ability to throw a good punch ran through the blood of every district citizen. Evidently that wasn't always a beneficial talent.

Crawling was all Haymitch could muster to return to the safety of his house. Grass thorns, spiders, mud and concrete awakened the determination Haymitch thought had been bashed out of him. _Mirror. How bad did they screw up my face? _The morons had reduced his physical ability to that of a toddler's as he crawled to the bathroom. Standing. All he needed was to stand up. Grasping the edge of the bath, Haymitch attempted to heave himself up, only to fall on his (already bruised) rear end. His next method was to roll into the bath and go from there; his legs refused to co-operate. Roughly an hour later, Haymitch was practically swimming in a pool of his own sweat and tears. Suddenly, an idea hit him harder than any punch; to bring the mirror to him.

Convenience was on his side as he spotted a broom still in its pristine packaging. Using his lesser bruised arm, he lunged forward and grabbed the broom triumphantly. He would've smiled at this small victory if it wasn't for the stabbing pain in his jaw. The sleek, glass mirror was hung simply by a hook. Haymitch began to slowly poke the delicate bottom of the mirror. Impatiently, he quickened the speed until SMASH!

"ARRRGHHH FUCKING, BLOODY ARRGHH!" Haymitch exclaimed as glass coated himself and the bathroom floor. His own home was now a minefield of glittering razors. After the initial shock of what had just occurred had passed, Haymitch began scourging for shards large enough to provide a good visual of his face. Like any more cuts would make a difference. _Ahh Bingo! _Taking three deep breaths, Haymitch lifted the shard to his face. _Oh shit! _His left eye was rich with yellow-green pus which oozed from the purple fist mark. From his nostrils ran the stains of dried blood which he could taste of his lips. But nothing compared to the fact that empty space had replaced where his once top left wisdom tooth once was. Oh this was on. Those dicks would taste bitter revenge.

_Is it the angels ringing? _A piercing ringing sound had awoken Haymitch out of his 4:00pm drunken stupor. Fumbling for clothes, he muttered to himself about the importance of privacy and the many insults he could use to rid whoever was ringing that stupid doorbell.

Haymitch was slowly hobbling down the stairs when he was met with silence. Any other time, Haymitch would've gone straight back up the stairs, but something, something **felt** different. Panting he reached the door and opened it to reveal his front garden. No annoying journalist, no beggar, just the normal view. He went to turn around when a light shone in his vision. Haymitch looked down to see two bottles of Johnnie Walker's finest wrapped neatly in a rose pink ribbon. _Aha I taught those simple folk! Look who's crawling now! _Despite the pain he felt in every joint, he bent down and cradled the bottles back inside.

Sweet with the strong hit of fire. He had missed the kick only scotch could give him. It sambaed down his throat with each gulp. In less than two hours, he was sucking the rest of the first bottle dry. Giggling uncontrollably, he sat up to answer the door yet again. It was probably more booze. He liked the idea and became eager to answer the door to sweet, sweet alcohol again. He swayed and twirled to the door opening it dramatically. What he met was not bottles, but a blurry human figure. The figure was petite and golden curls that curtained her face. It was a woman. Haymitch stopped laughing as the woman lifted her head to meet his. He knew those eyes. He would recognise them in a heartbeat. But the face, not a trace of make-up! She picked up a small, black suitcase and looked and Haymitch with tear filled eyes.

All Haymitch could manage was "What the fuck are you doing here Trinket?"

**Next Chapter up soon! :)xx please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8- Confusion

**Hey guys! Sorry for another long wait :( Things have been pretty hectic at the moment haha. This is a pretty long chapter to make it up to my readers if I have any! Thanks to the lovely people who have faved and followed my story! I really appreciate it! And a big shoutout to ****_All For Jesus_**** who had read and reviewed this story many times! xx Please R&R :) **

**Allons-y! **

Effie lowered her head in utter shock. He knew didn't he? Surely he must've at least _seen _the letter. But then again, this was Haymitch. The only person she knew of who had the audacity to ignore anything that didn't exist inside a bottle of scotch. Despite this, it meant she was in a difficult calamity. The look of disgust that shone in his drunken eyes diminished any hope of redemption.

"Wha-"this_ cannot be happening. _Haymitch couldn't comprehend what was stood before his very eyes. He wanted to scream and vomit all at once. Why was she here? Of all the bloody places in the world, why 213 Victors Village, District 12, Panem, the world? Now vomit really was rising up his throat. Haymitch had to brace himself against the door frame. As the world slowly returned to normal, he had time to notice how different she was. What probably had him completely gobsmacked was the lack of _anything _Capitol. She wore a simple, knee-length black dress with a detective style trench coat. Her honey blond hair sat neatly on her shoulders and she was much shorter than he remembered. He looked down to see her feet enclosed in a modest pair of black flats. He refused to look at her face however; he knew she was crying, the tear stains on the step gave it away. Maybe if he closed his eyes, she'll go away. Back to the hole that is the Capitol, back to her colourful frenemies and Champaign lifestyle. But this silence was unbearable. He had to say something. But what could he possibly say? Come in, sit down and ruin my fucking life again? No. Although he had to end this cringe worthy silence. But before he could even form he words on his lips, Effie had risen to the occasion.

"I suppose you didn't read the letter then, did you?" She croaked. She had never imagined that it would be this hard. She was expecting him to at least look at her. All this time she was made to believe she was being welcomed with open arms, not to this. In her head, the reuniting was perfect. It was this fabrication that had made leaving the capitol easy and regret free. _You should've known better Effie. He doesn't even want you on his doorstep, let alone his house. _Fight or flight response was kicking in. Push past him and demand he accommodate her, or flee to a safe haven which right now, would probably be the forest. Her body shook with sobs and her legs were failing to support even her small frame. The choice was obvious, _flight. _Using her breathing technique, Effie slowly made her way down the front stairs and walked out of Haymitch's front lawn. She was two blocks down when she heard a door slam in the distance. However she couldn't hear Haymitch gasping for air as he slid down his front door to the icy wooden floorboards.

As she walked down the lonesome street, an ominous glow emitted from only one other house. _Peeta or Katniss. Dear god let it be Peeta's. _In contrast to Haymitch's front gate, this one didn't creak and moan as she opened it. Even in the eerie lighting of dusk, Effie could see the neat rows of blossoming flowers that varied in colour. Not a weed in sight. She also noticed that the garden contained no roses. _Naturally. _This had to be Peeta's or perhaps Katniss had taken up a new hobby. _One, two, three _ding dong sang the doorbell. It had barely been a second when the door opened to reveal a flour covered Peeta. He quickly brushed off some of the flour off his shirt and looked up. His eyes widened in shock as he looked into Effie's post crying eyes. After taking a moment to collect himself, his mouth widened into a toothy grin and he took Effie into his arms. Effie clung to his warm embrace as though her life depended on it, and in a way it did.

Peeta watched as Effie delicately sipped at her Rose tea he had poured her. She was so _different. _No make-up or wacky clothes, not even a pair of heels. Even underneath her physical appearance,the vivacious and bubbly Effie was seemingly dead. Her whole demeanour was void of any emotion. Everyone had changed he supposed, but she was a completely different person. She had just spent the last twenty minutes explaining how she ended up here in the first place. He had admired her absolute determination to even get on the train. She had gone through a lot, more than any person in the Capitol he knew of. He watched as her empty eyes stared at the steam rising from her mug, her face etched with deep sadness. He pitied and respected her. She had always been there for him after all. He couldn't forget that.

"Um I can't remember what I was saying, how embarrassing". She was beyond grateful for Peeta's hospitality. At least someone still liked her. Or perhaps he was faking it out of sympathy. Either way Effie had a place to sleep for at least one night.

"That's ok! You were up to the part that you knocked on Haymitch's door and you were doing your little breathing trick. These cinnamon buns should be just about ready by the way" Peeta smiled. Despite all that happened, he loved Effie like you would a best friend or even a forgetful grandmother.

Effie allowed herself to give a small smile. "They smell delicious Peeta. I can't believe you remembered they're my favourite. Um yeah he opened the door and cursed. That was the only time he spoke. The rest of the time he just stared at me with pure hatred. I thought he was going to kill me right there and then. I'll never forget it. I just wanted to hug him and apologise and I don't even k-know" She was sobbing again. Peeta ran from the oven and for the third time, embraced her. His shirt was being glued to his skin by her tears. He felt so bad for her, he felt angry for her too.

"Effie you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Haymitch will come around but for now you are to stay here ok?"

"O-okay, thank you P-peeta" Effie sniffled. "How are you and Katniss? Is she doing ok? Can I see her too?"

Peeta looked at Effie sadly and he let go of her. "We're ok thanks. Katniss is slowly getting back into life. She even fell asleep on me yesterday! But I think it would be best that I tell her you're here before I take you to see her. Just so everything goes smoothly. You understand don't you?" Peeta explained gently as he pulled the steaming cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"Yes of course Peeta. I don't mean to be rude but I am very tired and I was wondering if I could perhaps go to my room?"

"Certainly Effie! First door on the right. I'll bring a plate of buns up for you." Peeta managed with a cinnamon bun filled mouth.

As Effie turned on her bedroom light, she was greeted with a polished, lavender scented room. She stood in awe as her eyes scanned the immaculate room. The double bed looked so inviting with its plush pillows and fluffy doona. Around the room hung gorgeous paintings that could only have been achieved with Peeta's precise brush work. Her suitcase had been placed on the suede armchair that was placed in front of a large window that overlooked Peeta's exquisite front garden. As Effie stood in shock, Peeta squeezed past her and placed a plate full of buns on her bedside table. He straightened her doona and closed the curtains before turning at her with a proud smile on his face.

"I really hope this will be ok Effie, you deserve so much better." Peeta whispered softly.

"Peeta it's perfect. I cannot thank you enough." And with a small peck on her cheek, he left.

Alone once more. The sound of Peeta's footsteps eventually vanished leaving her with deafening silence. With a heavy sigh, Effie collapsed onto the bed. The fatigue she felt was overwhelming. All she wanted more than anything was to simply sleep and hopefully never wake up. But she knew she would never be that lucky, death was too easy an option and the universe certainly wasn't going to give her that sweet escape.

Groaning and grunting, Effie hoisted herself up of the bed and unlocked her suitcase. She frowned at the minimal amount of possessions she had packed, regretting her assumptions that Haymitch would be providing for her. After retrieving her lacy, yet modest nightgown, she carelessly threw her suitcase onto the armchair. She watched as her possessions tumbled from the suitcase and scattered on the floor around her. Oh how she wanted to ignore them and succumb to sleep, but her neat attitude had remained strong throughout the war and she bent down to neatly repack her suitcase. Although she did allow herself to wait until morning to brush her teeth.

It was 2am when Effie finally had settled into bed. The knowledge of an orderly suitcase did not provide much comfort however. Haymitch manifested in her mind. How could he do that to her? All those years; the late drunken nights, small gestures of comfort and falling asleep together to the sound of the Games blaring from the TV. Was it that easy to forget? Over ten years of memories meant absolutely nothing to him. This thought triggered a fresh stream of tears to drench her pillow. It wasn't until 3:42am until she finally fell into a reasonably deep sleep.

It wasn't the sound of an alarm blaring that woke Effie, rather the smell of baked goods. Still half asleep, Effie inhaled the sugary fragrance. _The smell is a little strong. The kitchen's all the way down stairs. That means…_ Effie rolled over to see a stack of pancakes placed neatly on a tray next to her lamp. As she sat up further, the tray revealed more goodies; scones, a croissant, orange juice, a vase of beautiful violets and a steaming cup of black coffee, her favourite. As she placed the tray on her lap, there was a light, rhythmic knock at her door.

"Effie? Can I come in?" Peeta whispered.

"Yes of course you darling boy you!" Effie assured. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.

"I see you have spotted my little breakfast" he chuckled "Is it ok? If you want something else I can whip it up in no time".

"No, no really this is amazing! Better than what they used to serve of the train" _Oh god I did not just say that. _Effie completely froze. How could she be so stupid! Sick to the stomach, she looked up to see Peeta smiling sadly. "Peeta I'm so sorry! It just came out and oh I'm so stupid please forgive me I really did-"

"Effie, Effie its ok!" he walked to her and placed his hand over her trembling ones. "I am delighted that my cooking is in such high regard!" he smiled. That boy could tame a bull just by smiling at it. "Eat up" Effie did as she was told and bit into her crispy croissant.

"Oh and I spoke to Katniss this morning while I was delivering her bread" Peeta added as he backed into the armchair.

Effie quickly swallowed her mouthful of coffee before answering. "W-what did she say? Did she take it well? Does she even want to see me? She stumbled. She didn't know if she could handle Katniss hating her too. That would just be _too_ much.

"Well she was a little shocked at first but I explained everything and she said she wants to see you today. Oh and that I had to bring cheese buns" Peeta gleamed.

"Great! Great um I'll just uh…"

"Finish breakfast, take your time to get ready and I'll come over with you. I'll go get started on these cheese buns" As he jogged out of the room, Effie couldn't eat fast enough.

A shower was a must if she wanted to be able to face Katniss. Grabbing her toiletries, Effie tiptoed down the hallway to what she thought was the bathroom. She opened the door to see Peeta engrossed in the image before him. Around him were paints and brushes of various sizes and shapes. She watched as he gently stroked a portion of the image with a brush. She peered in further to see that the image was actually a painting, a painting of Katniss. It looked so _real_. The eyes perfectly depicted Katniss's stubborn and unrelenting attitude. Her lips were cut and on her forehead was a long, bloody slash. It was Katniss in the Games. That slash was the one made by Clove. The one he healed. Effie felt tears well in her eyes.

As though sensing her presence, He carefully placed his brush on the floor and turned to her. "Is everything ok Effie?" He whispered.

Effie snapped herself out of her daze quick enough to reply. "Yeah I was just trying to find the bathroom. Just wanted to have a shower if that's ok with you?" Effie hugged herself insecurely as he led her further down the hall.

"Right in there" He directed and left quickly to return to his painting. It was a little rude, Effie thought, but she could overlook it.

She locked the door behind her and sighed heavily. _One, two, three. _The tiles were glacial underneath her feet and the autumn breeze wafted in between the cracks of the window. A **hot** shower was needed. She turned the compact shower on as she slowly undressed. She let the soft lace of her gown tickle her skin as it fell to her knees. Her hair swept across her shoulder as she bent to fetch her soap from her toiletries bag. _Calm, cool, collected, calm, cool, collected. It will be okay, she will be fine with you. She wouldn't forget their bond would she? _Cautiously, she stepped into the shower cubicle. What she was greeted with caused her to shriek.

Hurriedly, she turned off the devilish water and ran to her towel. It was as though the water was ice shards in disguise. Despite it being District 12, she had expected a hot water supply.

"EFFIE!" Peeta banged forcefully on the door. "ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S HAPPENED LET ME IN PLEASE"

"P-p-peet-ta t-there there is-s-s n-n-n-no h-hot wa-water" She shivered. The towel wasn't helping as much as it should've.

"Oh Effie I'm sorry. I should've told you, there are major cutbacks for rebuilding so hot water is scarce. I don't use mine so the town has enough to keep them going" _That was so Peeta. _

"Th-that's o-ok c-can I please have s-some hot wa-water though?" She knew how awful it sounded, but there was no way she would shower in an iceberg. She still had some Capitol left in her.

Peeta sighed. "Okay Effie I just flicked the switch on. Do try to preserve as much as you can though".

"I will thank you Peeta". Effie felt awful for what she was doing; Exhausting the expensive luxury that was hot water. What was worse was that she had become lost in her train of thought and the shower had lasted well over 20 minutes.

It was another hour until Effie was ready to see Katniss. She had decided on a simple yet elegant outfit; A long, tight fitting black skirt with a blue blouse and her trusty, beige trench coat. Her hair was pulled up neatly into a bun and on her face was nothing but a simple coat of mascara. Effie hoped nothing about her appearance would spark bad memories for Katniss. That's the last thing she possibly needed. She nervously walked down to the kitchen where Peeta was stacking cheese buns on a plate. He glanced up and smiled, disguising the fact he knew about her lengthy shower.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Oh how such a small sentence could trigger an earthquake in her stomach.

"Uh, I, uh no. I forgot to put on some make-up. I'll be back in a minute" But before she could turn back around, Peeta had a firm grip on Effie's arm. How did he get there so quick? Maybe it was just a Victor thing.

"Effie it would be best if you didn't. You look gorgeous trust me! You don't need make-up. Besides it would be much, much more pleasant if Katniss saw you this way" He spoke calmly but his tone was pleading.

"Okay. Ready?"

"Ready".

Effie kept a safe distance behind Peeta as they walked up Katniss's front steps. Her garden was blooming too. Again this had to be the work of Peeta.

"It's going to be fine" Peeta whispered as they approached the front door. Peeta knocked with the same rhythm he had used with her. Oh god she couldn't breathe. She was going to die right here on the steps. Or maybe Katniss will strangle her. _What if she does though? What if she gets her bow and arrow and shoots me? Oh god what am I doing here? I've got to run. I might just make it. _But before Effie could do a thing, Katniss had opened the front door. Effie watched meekly as Katniss took a bun from Peeta. She realised she had hidden behind Peeta quite well, too well.

"Where is she?" Katniss muttered coolly. She looked behind Peeta to see a petite women looking down at her feet. Katniss was completely bewildered. This wasn't Effie. Where were the pink wig and purple dress and the tower shoes? This woman was not Effie. She couldn't be. But as she lifted her eyes up to meet Katniss's, memories hit Katniss like a ton of bricks. Reaping, train, penthouse, photo-shoot, President Snow. Katniss clung to Peeta's shoulder for support. She continued to watch as Effie quickly wiped away a tear.

"Maybe I should be going" Effie muttered. She should've known Katniss wouldn't take well to her being here. Once again Effie had got her hopes up too high for her own good. Waves of sadness filled her body as she turned to go.

"NO" Katniss shouted. Effie's head shot back up to see her looking desperately at her. After staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, Katniss gestured for Peeta and Effie to come inside. Relief replaced the sadness Effie was feeling.

Katniss's house certainly wasn't as comfortable as Peeta's. He had obviously tried to keep her house to the same standard as his, but Katniss wouldn't have it. Her clothes were scattered across her lounge and her hunting gear lay abandoned on the dining table. As they sat awkwardly together on the lounge, Peeta announced he was going to prepare some morning tea. He left the silent women on the lounge to the safety of the kitchen.

If Effie had a knife, she could cut the tension in the air with one swift movement. They both looked downwards into their laps, hoping the other person would have the guts to speak first. In the background, they could hear Peeta rattling around the kitchen. After what felt like hours, Katniss finally spoke.

"How are you?" She muttered. It was more a rhetorical question in Katniss's mind, but Effie replied either way.

"I am okay I suppose. How are you?" She replied hopefully.

Katniss shrugged. "I get by". More silence. Even Peeta had frozen, hanging onto Katniss's words.

"I'm sorry!" Effie blurted. "I am so sorry Katniss. I wanted to come and see you so badly but they wouldn't let me. They kept be in house arrest basically and I tried to call but you were unconscious and I could only speak to Peeta but even before that I should've fought harder to see you and-" but she was cut off by Katniss, who was now hugging Effie tightly.

"I know Effie. Peeta told me." She said simply. It was all she could manage. Katniss was surprised by how much she had missed Effie. Her presence wasn't that upsetting after all.

_What the fuck was Effie doing? _Haymitch had spent almost all morning at his window, watching Katniss's house carefully. He wouldn't be surprised if Katniss was wrestling Effie on the ground. The thought brought a sadistic smirk to Haymitch's face. But still, how dare she think that she can just waltz back into our lives as though nothing had happened. She had some nerve. But Haymitch refused to be a part of it. Peeta had given in maybe but oh no, he would never associate with Effie Trinket again.

It was about 1:30 when movement began to stir. Haymitch sat on his armchair he had placed by the window, nursing a bottle of whiskey. The front door had opened. Were they all going outside? Were they kicking Effie out? God he hoped so. He leaned forward to get a better view.

There she was, walking slowly out of the door with a small smile on her face. _Fuck! _Katniss and Peeta followed closely behind but stopped on the first step. It wasn't too late to tell her to piss off. But what Haymitch saw next made him bubble with rage. Effie and Katniss were embracing in a long hug. _They're hugging?! Oh fuck no! _Effie was now hugging Peeta and they were laughing of all things. Haymitch stood up to get an even better view. Big mistake. As Effie turned to walk down the stairs, she made eye contact with Haymitch. Her smile quickly vanished. Haymitch quickly ducked down to avoid any more awkward eye contact. _Fuck I'm screwed. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

**Next Chapter up soon! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9- Murder?

**Hey! Thanks for reading everyone! The story is now really going to start focussing more on Haymitch and Effie and there is going to be some juicy fluff moments coming very soon! r&r please! You guys are rad!**

**Disclaimer- Hunger Games is not mine. **

**(Story is Un-Beta'd) **

**Allons-y! **

It had been 13 days, 6 hours, 47 minutes and 6 seconds since Effie had stepped off the train at District Twelve's station. Things were relatively better than what they were before hand; Effie was eating well again, she was able to confide in someone (Peeta) and the citizens treated her as though she was simply from another district. Yet her sleep was still disturbed and flashbacks haunted her waking hours; scars that would not heal and demanded to be felt. What choice did she have but to succumb to the mental scrutiny? Her mind was a powerful weapon that could detonate at any given time.

The best thing to happen though was probably that Katniss was warming up to her again; and, to everyone's surprise, actually brought over some Primroses in a small vase for her. To Peeta and Effie, this was the biggest sign of progress they had seen from her. It was a bitter sweet torment of their past. A past without the heartache and tragedy. But the relationship between the three was sparking again, yet they yearned for more. They were finished with patience, well at least Effie was. But they seemed to want her here and made sure she knew that. She was eternally grateful she had those kids. God knows where she would be without them. Although, she had to remind herself at times to feel gratitude; mostly because a major part of her life refused to even look at her.

Approximately 2 days, 3 hours and 11 minutes ago, Effie had seen Haymitch throwing what appeared to be bread at a particular spot his backyard. Her initial and only thought though was the fact that the entire time, Haymitch had his back to Peeta's house. Effie didn't even think twice about the bread, her feeling wouldn't allow it. This was the first Effie had seen or heard of him since that awkward moment at Katniss's door. She chuckled a little at the memory of Haymitch trying desperately to conceal himself. But the little chuckle soon turned into a broken whimper. _Why does he hate me like he does? Then again why doesn't he? Surely he'll come around. Oh GOD OF COURSE HE WON'T COME AROUND HE IS THE MOST STUBBORN MAN I'VE EVER MET. ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT NIGHT BEFORE THE 43__RD__…_ Effie quickly stopped the war in her mind. She couldn't bear to recall _that _night. She walked over to the kitchen to take her anti-depressant for the day. Peeta had been gone for over an hour now, doing his 10-2 daily rounds of the town; Handing out baked goods to the workers and citizens. How is it he was so happy when here she was relying on a meagre pill to get her out of bed. Grabbing the dusty packaging, she popped a single pill out of the wrapping and placed it in her mouth. Strawberry flavoured today. Better than the roast chicken one she had yesterday. She knew these pills barely helped, but the idea of it was like her God; unsure of its existence but had her faith anyway.

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon when Peeta returned. To wake her from her thoughts, he waved a chocolate croissant teasingly under her nose. Blinking a few times, Effie remembered to smile and playfully accepted the croissant. She wasn't hungry however, so she delicately picked at the crust while Peeta started to unpack the dishwasher.  
"So Eff, how was your day?" His voice was a little shaky, but Effie simply brushed it off as fatigue.

"Um yeah it was great. I cleaned the lounge room and ironed a few things. How was yours? The people of Twelve as grateful as ever for your baking skills?"

Peeta laughed modestly at this. Good. The last thing she felt like was an emotionally deep conversation. "Oh Effie you're too kind! But yes they were very happy. I even got a kiss on the cheek from the cutest little toddler. You should've seen her eating her goat cheese tart; she got it all around her mouth and used my jeans as a napkin." Peeta lifted his prosthetic leg to reveal a creamy smudge that ran across his shin. A napkin certainly couldn't wipe the grin imprinted on his face.

"That sounds Darling. I'll wash those jeans later if you'd like?" admittedly, the stain was annoying her. She just didn't want to sound like her old, fussy Capitol self about it.

"Oh no it's fine. It can be a keepsake." For some reason, his voice seemed to darken on that last word. She was starting to feel a little concerned.

From that exact point, everything took a downward spiral. She could feel the tension radiating throughout the room. Effie prepared herself to walk over to him but stopped to see him with his back to her, clinging to the kitchen sink. His muscles were twitching quite abnormally and it sounded as though he was choking on air.

"Where is she?" Peeta murmured darkly.

"What did you say Peeta? Are you alr-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Peeta screeched. He was now facing Effie. Panting heavily and shaking, he looked directly into her eyes. Those normally caring eyes of his were now murderous.

Backing cautiously away from his slow approach she calmly asked "Where's who Peeta?"

"THE MUTT, WHO ELSE? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN HER. SHE KILLED THEM, SHE SLAYED THEM ALL!" He suddenly hurled the glass he was holding at the wall, as if to emphasise what he was saying. Glass was now scattered everywhere, thankfully not near the door which Effie was surely about to need. She was bare footed though, even after months of torture; she couldn't withstand the pain of something penetrating her skin.

What was happening? Was he having a meltdown? But he seemed fine! Why didn't anyone tell me that he could do this? Wait didn't he do this during the war? Or was that Katniss. Yes it was Katniss who had episodes. But who's the mutt? Effie was so lost in confusion; she didn't notice Peeta storming towards her. It was this mistake of hers that cost her a slap to the face. A sharp tingling started to spread across her face. But Peeta showed no remorse. In fact, he had a small, yet sadistic smirk on his face. Who was he?

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! THAT MUTT KILLED THEM ALL! THEY'RE ALL GONE AND YOU WANT TO HELP HER?" Seemingly out of nowhere, Peeta slashed Effie's arm with a small shard of glass. _He's snapped. _She felt warmth trickle down her arm. Not sparing any more time to be shocked, Effie released a blood curdling scream and bolted towards the door. She had just made it down the first front step when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards. The screams became weaker and weaker as the need for air became far more essential. Gasping, she continued to push forward, but to no avail. He was a victor, what chance did she have. He was killing her.

"WHERE IS THE MUTT? MUTT, MUTT, MUTT!" Peeta continued to shout as Effie struggled. They were almost inside again. With barely any air left, Peeta's arm around her neck and strength waning, Effie clung to the door frame with her feet. As the world started to darken, she heard a faint slam in the distance. _Maybe it's heaven shutting its gates on me_. She welcomed death. Hell she could deal with, she had been through worse alive. But where was the bright light? The angels and the flashback of her life? Maybe that was her punishment for being an escort. A terrible afterlife.

She started to feel a new hand pulling at her arm. _Wow these angels are an impatient lot. What's the rush? _Suddenly, the continuous constriction around her neck as stopped. Collapsing to her knees, Effie gasped for air. _Wait, I'm not dead? _Out of desperation, Effie tried to look up to see where Peeta was, but her vision was being delayed as was her throat in returning to normal. Panic set in as Effie began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. She didn't have time to start gasping again as something was literally rolling her down the front stairs.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The voice was familiar, but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was air. Sweet, sweet air.

"DID YOU HERE ME TRINKET? GET THE FUCK UP AND FUCKING RUN! GET BACK PEETA!"

"SHE HELPED THE MUTT! I'VE GOT TO KILL HER TOO!"

"UGHKVH GET OFF ME PEETA! FUCKING RUN TRINKET MY DOOR'S UNLOCKED JUST GO!" Her throat was letting air back in so Effie could make out what she was being told. Still half blinded, she stumbled down to the front gate until she was safely of two feet. Behind her she heard the screaming of "mutt" and the grunting and yelling of what sounded like… _Haymitch._

Now she was running. She was able to make out enough shapes to not fall over. Her arm throbbed, her neck burned and vomit was rising up her half opened oesophagus. Somehow, her legs kept moving as each shape slowly came back into focus. There was no time to think, the only thing that kept her running was adrenaline. _Run, just run. Oh my just what just? Was it really him? _As she ran along each house, she tested each gate for the familiar creak. _No, no, no, bingo!_ Sparing no time to unlock it, she slid over the icy metal to land on face down on the concrete. Despite the pain, Effie stood up. Despite the spinning, her vision was back in full force and she had turned her attention back to Peeta's.

Peeta had Haymitch pinned in between two young mango trees. Even from where she was, "mutt" rang clearly in her ears. In his hand, Peeta had what looked like an arrow directed at Haymitch's throat. Meanwhile, Haymitch was gripping near the tip of the arrow, his forehead was oozing a small stream of blood. Haymitch managed to lift his right leg up and kick Peeta in the stomach, using the mere seconds he had given himself, he snatched the arrow and threw it, surprisingly far across the yard. Practically a second after, Katniss was running across her yard to jump the fence, much to the dismay of Haymitch.

She didn't have to hear what Haymitch and Katniss were yelling to know what was happening. Katniss attempted to pull Peeta off Haymitch while he signalled for her to run. Peeta obviously had realised who was behind him. He tossed Haymitch from his grip and swiftly shrugged Katniss off his back. For a brief moment, Effie and Katniss looked at eachother; Katniss had barely finished yelling "run" when Peeta and lunged towards her. But she was faster, she rolled away from his impending arms and ran towards the arrow. As she did, Haymitch bolted towards Peeta and body slammed him against the wall. Peeta resembled a squashed cockroach under Haymitch's force. Ditching the arrow, Katniss ran to assist a now struggling Haymitch. Effie watched as together, they managed to haul Peeta inside. Silence. Horrible silence.

Shaking, Effie stood in shock. For what felt like hours she stood motionlessly, occasionally straining her hearing for even a pin drop. The winter air, however, the wound on her further, causing her to retreat into the uninviting house of Haymitch Abernathy. Closing the door quickly behind her, Effie dropped to the floor in a fit of tears. She could've died from the hands of someone she had really trusted. Again she blamed herself for coming to Twelve in the first place. She couldn't really find anyone else to blame. Effie continued to convince herself she should've stayed in the Capitol. But to die there would be the most painful way to go. She should've died. _I deserved it! I SHOULD'VE DIED! _As she shrieked with each fresh set of tears, she remembered the reason she wasn't dead at that very; Haymitch.

He had saved her life! But why? That was what had Effie truly mind blown. He despised her. He didn't acknowledge her existence. So why would he have saved it? This question was too overwhelming to decipher consciously. How in Panem could she sleep though? That was just a joke in its self. Naturally she was exhausted, but being tired was not entirely due to being physically weak; her mind was a montage of every bad memory she had tried so hard to kill. The war, Peeta, The Games and her father devoured her mind. _Somewhere soft would be ideal for now. Somewhere my aching limbs can collapse. _Crawling sluggishly to his putrid lounge room, she climbed onto his vomit stained lounge. She continued to cry for a good half hour when she decided to look around at the rest of the room. It really hadn't changed all too much since she was last here; the velvet curtains were coated in layers of dust, the remains of what was once a vase were carelessly pushed between the fireplace and bookshelf. The bookshelf was virtually bare besides a few magazines and flattened photographs. _Could I be in one of those?_ Nervously, Effie rose from the lounge and carried herself across the room. She picked up the first tattered photograph; despite the stains and sepia film, it clearly depicted a reasonably young woman gazing into the bundle she held protectively to her chest. _Is it his Mother? _Her hair sat freely bellows her shoulders, her skin seemed pale but her eyes sparkled with joy. Effie gazed at the picture a little longer before picking up the next one.

The second picture was of what looked like an ocean from a distance. It was most likely District Four due to the raggedy people carrying fishing equipment. She finally picked up the third and final picture on the shelf. Could she actually be in this picture? They had been in many together over the years. Effie didn't know how she could cope if her face wasn't in that fragile piece of paper. Using her breathing technique, she turned it over. Her face, along with all he hopes, fell. It was simply a snapshot of a Capitol woman wearing a dress made from stuffed toys.

Desperately, she scanned the room for any sign of **her. **She was hit with disappointment again. This was pathetic and she knew it. Desolately sitting back down, her eyes glanced to the coffee table. What sat on the table brought a glimmer of hope. Sitting there, half drunken, was a bottle of absinthe. _How did he afford that? Even on her pay she never could indulge in such strong liquor. _It wasn't a photo but it looked so inviting and she was so distressed that she grabbed the bottle without a second thought. She drank thirstily from the glass bottle like it was water, slowly entering a peaceful world of hallucinations.

**Next Chapter will be fluffier I promise! :) xx**


End file.
